This contract will provide NIAID with a broad and flexible range of nontraditional, proactive and developmentally-oriented capabilities to provide preclinical development support for promising products when such products emerge from investigator-initiated research studies. These capabilities will allow NIAID to more rapidly and efficiently close development and production gaps. Activities include but are not limited to small-scale production, preclinical testing and documentation leading to Investigational New Drug (IND) submission for Phase I, II, and III clinical testing. The primary aim is to implement new technologies to modulate protein expression.